The Announcement
by smileyjill2002
Summary: Kurama and Shizuru have a surprise for their friends


It was the hottest day of the year, thus far. It was Yusuke's birthday, and Kurama and his wife, Shizuru were heading out of their apartment, dressed in swimsuits. "I noticed this morning," he commented, "you didn't seem as sick." "I didn't throw up once, if that's what you mean? I wonder if my body is getting used to the idea of having this extra person inside it." She shrugged her shoulders, and loaded her duffle bag into the bed of his truck. The two climbed into the cab, and Kurama pulled out of his space on the parking lot. "This party will be interesting, can't wait to share the news with everyone. However," she wondered, "how is your friend going to react?" "Yusuke would probably be thrilled to pieces." "I don't mean him, Hiei, what about him? I am worried about his feelings. He seemed a bit apprehensive about us being married. I am concerned about how he will respond to this." "Aw, don't worry about him. Listen, Hiei's bark is worse than his bite." "Yeah, but it's his bark that has me concerned. He is so boisterous, he should be on Jerry Springer." Kurama leaned his arm over the steering wheel; started laughing. "So true. But what can you do? That's how he is; he's been that way all his life. You have to understand, he had to be a roughneck to survive. Whenever he is thrown for a loop, he will come out fighting." The truck came to a rest on the curb, beside the beach. Keiko spotted the truck, as she was kneeling beside the car, with the passenger door open, changing Megumi. "Too bad you are not old enough, Megumi," Shizuru chuckled, walking over to the car, "You could just pee in the ocean like everybody else." Keiko laughed, as she was fitting swim trunks over Megumi's diaper. "How is Atsuko? Last time I heard, she was recovering nicely." "Are you kidding? I don't even think she had cancer at all," Keiko lied. "Oh good, I am so glad for her." "Do you want a beer?" asked Keiko. "No, and I will tell you why. Just not right now." "You have a secret." "More or less. More like a surprise for you all." The women set off towards the sandy beach. "Da-ee," chimed Megumi, pointing her little fingers towards Yusuke in the distance. She saw him and Kuwabara setting up a portable volleyball net. Keiko set Megumi on the ground, letting her run out to him. "We're having volleyball later, guys versus girls. So," Keiko asked, as the two of them got to Keiko's beach blanket; the towel laying flat against the ecru sand, "are you going to swim first?" "Are you kidding," Shizuru laughed, taking the rolled-up towel under her arms, flattening it next to Keiko's, "with this sun and zero clouds in the sky, I need a tan." "Think I will join you." Shizuru stretched herself out on her towel, lying on her stomach. She unhooked her bikini bra, exposing her entire back to the sun's warm, soothing rays. She sighed heavily, putting her face into folded arms. "What's wrong?" asked Keiko, stretched out beside Shizuru. "Nothing, this is the last time I may be doing this for awhile." "Why?" Shizuru glanced at her husband joining his buddies beside the net. "I was going to save this for later, but the news is too big. Can you keep a secret?" "Sure," agreed Keiko. Shizuru sat up on her beach towel, placing her hands on her stomach. Keiko stared at her wide-eyed. "You and Kurama are.?" Shizuru nodded. "How far along are you?" "Two months." Keiko gave Shizuru a hug, trying hard not to squeal. "Have you found out what it is?" Shizuru let her back fall against the towel. "Yes, it's a boy. That's the very first thing we found out." "Oh, what happen?" "Well we get into the doctor's office, I lie face up on the table. He puts that jelly crap on my stomach, and starts rubbing the ultrasound on me. The picture pops up on the monitor and there is the kid, right. Kurama says, looking at the picture, 'I see the umbilical cord.' I look at it, I go, 'Honey, that is not a cord.'" Keiko covered her eyes with her arms, laughing as hard as she could, "He flashed you." "He's not even born yet, and already he's my brother's nephew." "Have you told your parents?" "My mom is ecstatic, she didn't think she would ever be a grandma. My dad is cool with it, though he is a bit skeptical, says I'd better know what I have gotten into." "What about his mother?" "Oh Lord, I'm surprised the woman didn't plan this herself. She is in her glory. Grandma Shiori is a name she has been longing for."  
  
Later on at the party, the group of friends was gathered together, sitting on the sandy ground beside a long portable table. At the center of the table sat Yusuke and his wife, with Megumi sitting in her lap. To his immediate left were Kurama and his wife, to his right Kuwabara and Yukina. At the left end sat Hiei, the right end Botan. "Shizuru," Keiko motioned with her fingers in the move to whisper, "do you want to say it now?" Shizuru closed her eyes in an affirmative response. "Say what now?" asked Yusuke, overhearing his wife. Shizuru cupped her right hand over Kurama's ear, reconfirming their plans to break the news. "You want to?" he responded in a quiet voice. "We'd better, it's too big to keep secret for long." Kurama wrapped his fist on the tabletop. "I have an announcement. Well we do actually," glancing at Shizuru, flicking his left index finger between himself and her. "We're having a son," she blurted. "What? You are pregnant?" asked a very stunned Yusuke. "Shiz, when? I mean. how far have you got?" "Late December or first of January, we think," answered Shizuru. "Do Mom and Dad know about this?" "They were the first ones to know. And they are cool with it." "Now I really don't know you anymore, Kurama. Not the same demon you were centuries ago. What the hell you trying to do to me?" "I know after 300 years without even a love affair, there would never be a son to carry on my name. For the longest time, the thoughts and feelings of being a father eluded me. But now the seasons have changed, and this woman beside me, my wife and love of my life, I feel blessed by this." "I knew something was going on," Botan sparked, "For two months, Koenma has been alluding to the fact there was a new spirit in this world, amongst you all. He would never tell me who it was or from whence it came. I had no idea it was you who was housing this new life inside you," Botan's voice shrilling. 


End file.
